


Boyfriends and Reporters

by marvelliz



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: But mostly fluff, F/M, Fluff, Interview, actor!tom, also bad writing, also kinda strangers to friends to lovers, reporter!reader, so actually canon tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelliz/pseuds/marvelliz
Summary: As a reporter, you’re pretty used to talking to famous people. But some of them can leave a bigger impression on you than you would’ve thought.





	1. Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a reporter, you’re pretty used to talking to famous people. But some of them can leave a bigger impression on you than you would’ve thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is the first part of a series I’m working on. I can’t promise it will be any good, because 1) this is my first series, and 2) I’m still a little bit rusty. Anyways, here it is. Disclaimer: I don’t know anything about being a reporter, so this being fiction and me being bad at English, I won’t promise this is completely truthful. ~Liz

Tom looked amazing in his suit. It shouldn’t have surprised you, he always did. Not that you stalked him, of course. It was kind of your job to know everything about everyone in Hollywood, and Tom Holland was no exception. You were a reporter after all.  
For someone your age, it was a miracle to be where you were today. Not every twenty-year old had the opportunity to report on the premiere of the probably most successful Marvel-movie of all time.  
“Tom, can I ask you some questions, please?” This was your very first real interview, for such an important event at least. You were almost shaking, and the camera filming live over your shoulder didn’t help your cause.  
Luckily for you, Tom Holland knew how to lighten the mood, as if he saw how nervous you were. He leaned in with a flirtatious smirk on his face. “You can ask me anything, sweetheart.”  
You jokingly raised your eyebrows. Not that you were surprised by his answer, he seemingly flirted with many of your female colleagues.  
“Well in that case”, you answered, mimicking his grin, “what’s the most embarrassing thing someone caught you doing on set?”  
He tipped his head back and laughed, not at all perplexed by your blunt question. “You really want to know, huh?”  
Your voice was innocent as you replied. “Me, and all your amazing fans. Who are without a doubt waiting for your answer.”  
His eyes lit up due to your playful banter and you felt how most of your nerves had disappeared. Tom had a surprisingly soothing effect on you, he made you almost forget that your conversation was for the whole world on display.  
“Why don’t we talk about this in private?” he winked, leaving you baffled for a moment. You quickly tried to regain your professionalism. Damn it, this was your first real job as a reporter and you were already screwing it up!  
Well, apparently he too forgot about the whole world watching.  
“Flirting with the cute reporter again, Holland?”  
You hadn’t noticed the other man until he spoke. Anthony Mackie.  
Tom turned to face Anthony, who seemed quite smug that he managed to interrupt another one of Tom’s interviews. “How many times have I told you?” A – clearly fake - annoyed expression spread over his face. “Don’t interrupt me when a beautiful woman is interviewing me!”  
You felt the camera focusing on the two men, and you couldn’t blame him. People loved video’s of the two of them arguing, yourself included. Maybe your first real interview wouldn’t be such a disaster after all.  
Then your brain processed the words Tom had said and you froze in place. He thought you were beautiful.  
No. You shook you head to remember you were still live on tv. They were just playfully bickering for the camera, for the fans, so Tom probably didn’t mean a word of what he said.  
Still, you couldn’t prevent your cheeks from heating up.  
Luckily, the two men didn’t notice. Anthony just snickered at Tom. “You wouldn’t stand a chance, kid. She’s too old for you anyways.”  
Tom looked as if he was going to give a witty reply, but you were faster. “I’m 20, actually. And I don’t know if I have to be flattered or offended.”  
Both Anthony and Tom looked at you, the latter with shining eyes while a big smile appeared on his handsome face. Anthony sighed. “You shouldn’t have said that, dear. Now he won’t leave you for the rest of the day.”  
He then put his hands on Tom shoulders and gave him a small friendly push towards the entrance. Still facing you, he went on. “You know what? I’m going to free you from this monstrosity called Tom Holland.”  
“Hey!”  
Anthony ignored him. “I have a feeling the movie’s about to begin. See ya later!”  
Last thing you saw before they disappeared into the building, was Tom turning his head and giving you one last wink.

The movie was one of the best you’ve ever seen. It was funny, full of action and heartbreaking at the same time, like only Marvel could accomplish. And God, the ending. You hoped it wasn’t too obvious you had cried, that your make-up was still more or less okay. You still had to do some interviews, after all.  
Actors and special guest were leaving the building, Anthony Mackie and Sebastian Stan being with the first to come outside. While you were thinking how to best get their attention for some questions, Anthony already spotted you waiting. To your surprise, he immediately made his way over to you.  
He must’ve recognized you from earlier.  
Anthony spoke before you could say anything. “I hope you’re not mad about me interrupting your interview with Holland earlier. I kinda wanted to apologize for dragging him away so rudely.”  
Well, you didn’t see that coming. “Oh no, it’s okay. I’ve got good footage, so …” You shrugged and smiled to reassure him that you weren’t upset at all. It was true, you were actually glad that he saved your first interview. Although now you didn’t have any questions answered, but there was still time, right?  
Seb’s face cleared. “You are the reporter Mackie told me about.” When he saw the confusion on your face, he quickly clarified. “Anthony told me Tom was flirting again. I hope you weren’t too bothered by it.”  
With a smile, you saw your chance. “You can make it up to me in his place. Give me another interview?” Your boss could be proud of you.  
They were clearly amused by your confidence. Anthony was the one to answer. “Go ahead.”  
You started by asking some questions about the movie and their role in it. After a couple questions about their earlier performance in Civil War, you asked: “I’ve heard rumours about a difficult relationship between you and Tom. Do you mind telling us the origin of that story?”  
“All Tom’s fault, I swear. He showed up two hours late to film, which would have been cool because hey, shit happens. But I find out later from one of the producers that he was trying to pick up some girls with his Spidey Suit. Did you know he needs his nanny on set?” He chuckled. “How old is he again, 15?”  
He was joking, obviously, but Seb played along. “He does need his occasional juice box break, you know.”  
“Talking about me, you guys? Only the good things, I hope.” You hadn’t seen him coming, but there he was.  
Tom Holland.  
And he gave you that smile again. “Hey, sweetheart. Long time no see.”  
Anthony was still in his role and faced Sebastian. “Did you know he even tried flirting with this woman? The audacity!”  
Seb, in his turn, raised his eyebrows, as if he just came up with an idea. “Maybe if he puts on the suit, it will.”  
“Really? I have it with me, just have to change then. See you all later!” He walked away, right after throwing you a charming smile and a wink. Seriously, it had to be some bad habit of him. Still, you felt something twist in your stomach, but you ignored it dutifully.  
“See? He thinks the suit is a miracle worker.” Anthony shook his head in disbelief.

Seb and Anthony roasting Tom surely was one of your favourite things ever. But even though you knew you did an amazing job today, especially with your new footage of the infamous duo, you were actually kind of disappointed you hadn’t seen Tom anymore. For your work, of course, nothing else.  
You were walking towards your car, waiting to take you back to your warm bed. It had been a long day, you’ve definitely earned it. But halfway in the parking lot you suddenly heard a whistle. Your head whipped towards the source of sound, scared – you should have known it was a bad idea to walk alone in an empty parking lot in the middle of the night.  
When you saw the guy leaning against one of the many cars, you sighed in relief.  
“Apologies, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.” Tom pushed of the yellow bug and walked your way. “Going home, I assume?”  
You smiled at him. “I am. My bed is already calling me.”  
Did you really just say that? Where was that mental wall to bang your head against when you needed it?  
But Tom looked amused rather than taken aback by your weird behaviour. “That’s a shame. I waited for you to give you that answer you’ve been waiting for all day.”  
“Answer?” You asked, confused to say in the least. Had he really been waiting for you? And since when was he standing so close to you?  
He shrugged. “That question you asked me earlier today. You know, about the most embarrassing thing someone caught me doing on set?.” There was that grin again.  
You blinked. “I didn’t think you would remember. You really want to tell me now?” Please say yes, please say yes …  
“I’d like to, but I’m actually kind of hungry. Care to join me in my quest for food?” Tom leaned in, still with that flirtatious smile on his face, but in his eyes … Was that hope?  
Or was it you who was hoping?  
“As much as I’d like to join you on your noble quest, I don’t get into the car of a stranger. But thank you for your generous offer.” It was true; you wanted to say yes, but you knew better than to ride with a man you didn’t even know. Even though that man was really cute.  
He enjoyed this, going by the glint that didn’t leave his eyes. “You see me as a stranger?”  
It wasn’t really a question, but you answered nevertheless: “Well, I mean, I don’t really know you, do I?”  
“No, I guess you don’t.” He held out his hand. “I’m Tom. Nice to meet you.”  
“Y/N”, You answered, taking his hand.  
“That’s a pretty name.” Not letting go of your hand, he added: “Now that we’re not strangers anymore, want to join me now?”  
You felt your cheeks heating up. “I’m really sorry, Tom, but I’m still not going with you in your car. Even though I’m pretty hungry myself.” You felt bad for denying his offer again, but he surprised you.  
He shrugged and gave you a lopsided grin. “Then we just walk. Come on, I know the perfect place!”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hate waking up early, or maybe that just depends on who calls you in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This part is a lot shorter than the first one, sorry for that. I don’t really have much to say about it. Little secret: I started writing this as a one shot but it turned out slightly longer than planned. That’s kinda why it’s a series now, and why some chapters are shorter than others. ~Liz

A loud noise woke you up. It took you a few moments before you recognized the ringtone of your phone. Ugh.  
You were so, so tired after last night. The movie, the interviews … It had been a long night and you had hoped that you could at least sleep in.  
Clearly, you’d been wrong.  
Pulling the covers over your head to muffle the deafening sound, you didn’t even question who in God’s name would call you so early. Every single one of your friends knew that you weren’t a morning person and your boss only expected to see you at 4 pm, so unless you had slept for more than 14 hours, it wasn’t an important call.  
Whoever it was, it could wait.  
Dozing off, you ignored the sound till it finally stopped … Only to begin ringing again.  
A groan escaped your lips and you opened your eyes reluctantly. Couldn’t they wait until – you quickly took a glance at your alarm clock – until after 10.34 am? It was too early!  
With a feeling that the caller wouldn’t give up so soon, you threw back your covers. Yawning and with sleepy eyes, you sat up, looking around your little apartment to find out where you had left your phone the other day. You quickly found it somewhere on the floor.  
Sleep deprived, you got out of bed, grabbed the phone and just laid down again on the floor, only opening your eyes to click on the green symbol. “Yes.”  
You didn’t know if you could even sound more unenthusiastic.  
“Y/N? It’s Tom here.”  
The voice sounded slightly familiar. “Tom? Which Tom?”  
“Tom Holland.”  
Your eyes nearly shot open, memories from last night flooding your brain. The interview with Tom, Mackie interrupting, Tom in the parking lot, you having dinner with Tom … Tom calling you and you ignoring him, because you were too busy sleeping.  
“You do remember me, do you?” Tom’s voice sounded almost insecure.  
“Yes!” Realising you had shouted, you tried to get yourself together. “Yes, sorry! Yes I do. I’m sorry, I just woke up –“  
You were almost glad when Tom interrupted your rambling. “Did I wake you up?”  
‘Pfft, no …” Your voice was raw from the sleep and you hated it. “I’ve been awake for hours!”  
Another yawn exposed you.  
Tom laughed. “No you haven’t.”  
“No I haven’t.” You admitted. “Why do you call me so early?” As if it was totally normal that the Tom Holland called you up in the morning.  
You practically heard him smirk on the other side of the line. “It’s almost 11 am, Y/N. It’s everything but early.”  
A pout formed on your lips. “It is for me. But seriously, is something wrong?”  
“No there isn’t.” He waited a second before going on. “Or at least, I hope there isn’t.”  
You were confused, or maybe that was just your morning brain being tragically slow. “What do you mean?”  
“I just … I hope I haven’t harassed you, or anything like that?”  
He sounded so small, you would’ve laughed if you weren’t still too sleepy. “What? No, you haven’t!”  
“Oh. Okay, I just wanted to be sure.”  
He called you only to ask you if he hadn’t done anything that troubled you? That was so sweet, but … “Do you even remember anything from last night?”  
He laughed. “No, not much.” A pause. “No that’s not true. I remember the broad lines, but not the details. I just wanted to check on you, to make sure I didn’t push you too much.”  
You nibbled on your bottom lip while you thought. “Honestly, I don’t remember too much either. But don’t worry, nothing bad’s happened.” Glad he couldn’t see the red that crept over your cheeks, you added: “I actually liked it, talking to you.”  
He sighed in relief. “Thanks. And I liked it too, we should do it more often.”  
“Yeah, we should.” You finally stood up, trying to run a hand through your hair. In which you horribly failed, ‘cause your hair was tangled due to forgetting to brush it before you went to bed. “Then I can get to know all of these dark, little secrets which your fans would love to know.”  
You heard a chuckle at the other end of the line. “Sure thing. When do we meet?”  
Standing in front of your closet, trying to choose some clothes for the day, you abruptly stopped with your hand mid-air. “Wait … You’re serious?”  
He snickered again. “As I said, I loved talking to you … For what I can remember. So yeah, why not?”  
You felt how your mouth curved into a smile. “Yeah, sure! Let ‘s hang out!”  
“So? Have you something to do tonight?”


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being best friends with an actor sometimes comes in handy, especially when your boss expects you to interview that same actor in less than two days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I’d hoped that this series would be better, but to have a good series you first have to be a good writer. And since I’m not, this is the best I can do. Enjoy! ~Liz

“Hello?”  
“Hey. I need your help.” You were breathing hard from your run up the stairs to your apartment, where you were now standing at the door.  
You almost heard Tom frowning his eyebrows in confusion. “What? Y/N, what’s wrong?”  
Trying to catch your breath, you took your phone in your other hand to search for your keys more easily. “Remember that interview I did with RDJ lately? That one for the front page of the new edition, that you helped me get?”   
Tom sounded unsure. “Wasn’t it good enough?”   
“No, she loved it. That’s why she wants another interview now. With you. Due the day after tomorrow.”  
“She wants what now?”  
You rolled your eyes, even though he couldn’t see you. “You heard me.”  
He let out a low whistle. “Wow. Your boss knows how to stress people out.”  
“She sure does.” You finally managed to get out your key and open the door to your apartment. “But she’s the best in this business, and I don’t want to disappoint her, you know? I don’t want to keep writing celeb stories for the rest of my life.”  
A chuckle was heard through the phone. “Are we that boring, darling?”  
“Please, the only thing you do in your free time is gaming, making Instagram stories and playing with Tessa.”  
“You love Tess.”  
“You know I do.” Placing your bag on the counter, you flopped on the couch. “But I want to write something that actually matters, something that will make a difference in the world.”  
Something loud clanked at Tom’s end, followed by the barking of a dog. Tom’s muttering was dampened, but you could still make out some words: “No, Tess! Not now!” and “I’m on the phone with Y/N.” Some bumping around later, it seemed like the phone, that’d apparently fallen on the ground, was picked up.  
“Y/N! How you doing? Long time no see!” Harrison sounded genuinely excited to hear you again, completely ignoring the complaining Tom you heard in the background.  
“You’ve never seen me before, Haz. I’ve only ever heard you on the phone when you manage to get it out of Tom’s hands when he’s talking to me.” That was half the truth. Yes, you had never seen the other in real life – somehow it just never happened – but you had each other’s number and texted a lot, sometimes you even called one another. In the beginning it was just to piss off Tom, but the two of you quickly became friends. Which annoyed Tom even more, because you were almost too good friends. But you knew he secretly loved it, two of his best friends getting along. Even though your favourite passing time was jokingly making fun of him.  
“Maybe. But I see you every night in my dreams.” You laughed when you heard Tom groan in the background.  
“Hmm, maybe that’s why I sleep so well the last few days.”  
“You’re welcome.” Haz’s voice quieted for a second before continuing. “Is there a problem, Y/N? Because Tom here can’t keep his mouth shut about how he really needs to speak to you.”  
You sighed, wiping your hair out of your face. “It’s nothing, really. My boss has some high expectations and wants me to do an interview due to the day after tomorrow.”  
“An interview with Tom?”  
“Incredible, right? Why would she want that?” A grin appeared on your face, Harrison always managed to make you smile.  
Haz smiled too, you could hear it, but he went serious almost immediately. “Well that sucks.” Pity showed through his voice. “I’m sorry, Y/N, but as Tom’s best friend and assistant I must inform you that he is full-booked for the next two weeks.”  
A sigh escaped your lips while you rolled over, almost – but not quite – falling off your couch. “I know, Haz.” You shut your eyes, groaning. “That’s why I’m so stressed out. I could maybe interview someone else, but there’s no one in Hollywood that can fit me in so soon.”  
You were met with silence.  
“Haz?”  
“Yes!” He was with his thoughts somewhere else, you could tell. “I’m sorry, Tom’s being annoying.” “Hey!” “But I’ll call you back later.”  
You blinked in confusion. “Thanks?”   
But the line was already cut off.

You were dozing off above your laptop, your arm close to your cup of coffee, miraculously not pushing it over yet. But, because the universe hated you right now, the ringing of your phone woke you up, the shock giving your hand that one push that made the cup fell right to the ground.  
“Ah, shit!” You cursed, wiping your hand stained with lukewarm coffee on your shirt. Who the hell called you so late?!  
Picking up your phone, your gaze immediately fell on the name on the screen. Tom.   
Of course, who else could it be?  
“Hey, darling! Are you still up?” Tom’s voice sounded way more enthusiastic than could be humanly possible at this time of the day – or night.  
You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes. “I am now. Thanks for that, by the way.” He knew that you could not be enjoyed when you just woke up, and you had to prevent yourself from snapping at him.  
“I’m so sorry to wake you up, darling.” Too cheerful. Way too cheerful. “But I have a surprise for you.”  
You couldn’t help but yawn. “A what?” How late was it already?  
“Just open your door.” Tom chuckled at your sleepiness, as if he wasn’t used to it by now.  
“I swear, Tom, if you stand at my door …”  
Luckily for you, Tom had already seen you at your worst, and it had happened more than once that you fell asleep on his shoulder while the two of you were watching a movie or a new tv show. A quick glance in the mirror next to the door showed that, even though you just slept on your keyboard and the keys were lightly printed in your cheek, you had looked worse. It was decent enough, not that Tom would care.  
You threw open the door, a glare already pointed to the person on the other side. “Are you even – Harrison?“  
Haz held up his hands in an awkward look-here-I-am move. “Surprise.”  
Your mouth agape, you just stared at the guy in front of you. Talking with each other over the phone was one thing, but seeing each other in real life … That was something else. You didn’t know if you had to hug him, or give him a hand, or –  
Fortunately for you, Haz gave you a big smile before pulling you into a hug. Then he pulled you off and looked at you, as if he couldn’t believe he saw you in real life. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Y/N. In person, I mean.”  
Someone coughed behind him. “Are you going to forget about your best friend, darling?” Looking over Haz’s shoulder, you noticed the boy leaning against the wall. Tom smiled widely at you, giving you a wink that made your heart beat faster. “I’m starting to get jealous.”  
A squeal escaped your lips, tiredness immediately gone when you saw his handsome face. “Tom!” He came over to you to give you a hug, but you playfully smacked him against his chest. “What are you doing here?”  
He laughed and pulled you into his arms for that hug, your head resting on his shoulder. “You needed me, I’m here.” Lightly turning his head to look at you, you noticed how close his face was to yours. If you moved even slightly, your nose would brush his. Eyes examined his handsome face, heart beating oddly. You felt his hot breath on your cheek when he spoke. “That’s what friends do, right?”  
You pulled back, lightly shaking your head as to erase your previous thoughts. “Yeah, right. Thanks.”  
Harrison cleared his throat behind you. “Well this is awkward.”   
Ignoring the blood that rushed to your cheeks, your gaze fell to your feet before smiling and looking up at the boys. “No, but serious. Why are you here?”  
Tom shrugged. “Why wouldn’t we? You needed help with your interview, I couldn’t make it tomorrow, so here I am. We could do it now, if you want to?”   
“It’s the middle of the night, Tom. Don’t you have somewhere to be tomorrow?”   
A corner of his mouth turned up. “Yes, but that’s tomorrow. Tonight, I’m all yours.”  
Haz groaned. “Bro! Why did I even come with you?”  
You laughed, Tom quickly followed. “You know I didn’t mean it like that!”  
With a nod of your head, you motioned the boys to come inside. Haz just muttered. “Sure you didn’t.” And you didn’t know if you heard it right, but you could’ve sworn he said: “You guys are so blind.”


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Holland. Actor. Best friend. And maybe future boyfriend? As a reporter, you are used to asking questions. But how could you ever ask your best friend if he returns your feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a game in this part called ‘what are the odds’. In case someone doesn’t know the game, it’s kinda like a dare, but the players choose a dare and then decide if you actually have to do it by saying a number between 1 and 10, and if they say the same number, the person has to do the dare. Anyways, this will probably be the longest chapter, and I really enjoyed writing it. ~Liz

Tonight you were getting a personal inside tour at Marvel Studios, the guide none other than Tom Holland. You’ve told nobody so far of your connection with the actor, and both of you preferred to keep it a secret. It wasn’t a dream of yours to write an article about yourself in the near future, because you knew firsthand how much of vultures reporters could be. But you did like to mess with Tom sometimes by hinting about an unknown love interest.  
It was the middle of the night, just like on your first date. That is, if you could call your first meeting a date. Nobody was on set anymore, except for some guards at the gates and some late working producers. Not that they really paid attention to you, they were all too tired from a whole day working and the only thing they wanted was to finish and go home. But that just made it easier for Tom to show you everything without being seen.  
“This is where we’re mostly at.” He showed you a big, almost empty room with green walls.   
You were amazed. “Are you serious? How can you even properly act in this room?” How could he identify with his character without anything around him, except for some cameras and directors who were yelling what he needed to do and what he had to say.   
Tom laughed that adorable laugh, the one you secretly fell in love with. Again, it didn’t fail to make your heart skip a beat. “Just a lot of imagination, I guess. And it’s easier when you’re suited up and you’re surrounded by other actors, that I can tell you.” He leaned closer to you. “Maybe next time I could invite you to come during filming hours, then you can see what I mean and you can write a new article about it. Would you like that?”  
Your eyes started twinkling. “That would be amazing!” You smiled at him. “Thanks, Tom.”  
He chuckled, putting his hands defensive in the air. “Don’t thank me yet, darling, I have no idea if the producers are going to let you come. But I’ll let you know.”   
You never got enough of those little nicknames he called you. Mostly darling or sweetheart, and you would mockingly reply with Tommyboy. You loved teasing one another, sometimes even the occasional flirting, but you knew for him it was just that. He called you one of his best friends, so you should already be lucky you had a place in his heart. Even though maybe it wasn’t the place you wanted.  
Tom turned, leading you somewhere else, but you weren’t really paying attention anymore. Your head was at that special place in his heart, and to be more specific, who it was reserved for. You felt like you had to know, so your reporter skills took it over.   
“Tom?”  
He turned his head to look at you, but just kept walking.  
“Yes, darling?”  
You felt nervous, all of a sudden. “Is there someone you are in love with? Or someone you have a crush on?”  
He narrowed his eyes, confused. You quickly added: “Not for my articles! More so that I can lead my colleagues away from the right girl. I don’t want to accidentally expose your crush for the whole world.” You were playing with the hem of your skirt, looking at the floor. Now he would know for sure you felt something more for him. Stupid, stupid.  
You didn’t see how his eyes softened when he looked at you. “There maybe is someone, but I don’t think you risk exposing her.”  
Your stomach dropped. “There is? I mean, who is it?” The better question was, did you really want to know?  
He smiled at you, then turned again and started climbing the stairs you hadn’t seen until now. He called over his shoulder: “What are you prepared to do for that information?”  
Even though your heart felt heavy, you smirked. You loved these games between the two of you. “What do you have in mind?”  
He reached the door at the end of the stairs and opened it for you. It came out on the roof of the building and the view was … breath-taking. The lights of Hollywood were spread out before you and the stars were clear tonight. You felt like you could stay here forever.  
“Beautiful, isn’t it?”  
You turned towards his voice and looked immediately into his eyes. As if he had been staring at you.  
Nah, that couldn’t be.  
You turned away instead and walked towards the edge of the roof. “It really is beautiful.” Then you remembered something. “What did you have in mind?”  
He came standing next to you, and maybe it was just you hoping, but it seemed like he was standing closer than usual. “What are the odds? That I tell you about my crush?”   
It was another one of your games. You were supposed to simultaneously say a number between one and ten at the same time and if you said the same number, you had to do whatever the two of you had agreed on.  
You shivered, not only from the chillness, but also from his closeness and the information you weren’t sure you actually wanted to gain.  
“Oh, God. Are you cold?” It was as if he just noticed your bare arms.  
“No, it’s okay, Tom. No need to be gallant and give your jacket to me.”   
You were joking, but he didn’t laugh, just took you to the chest next to the door. “Here, have a blanket. I don’t want you to freeze to death.”  
“Oh, you do care about me. I would’ve never guessed that.”  
“Ha ha.” He rolled his eyes, took a blanket for himself and lead you back to the edge. “Are we gonna play yet?”  
You shrugged, which he probably didn’t see under the blanket wrapped around your shoulders. “Good for me. So, it’s about your crush now, isn’t it?”  
“It is. Ready, darling? Three, two, one.”  
“Four.”  
“Nine.”  
“Ah dammit,” you cursed, stomping your foot on the ground.  
He laughed. “Want another try at it?”  
You glared at him. “No, that wouldn’t be fair. Now it’s your time to let me do something.”  
He pretended to think for a moment. “What if I let you confess about your crush? I actually do want to know that. You never really talk about that kind of stuff with me.”  
You flinched, not wanting to tell him that you were secretly in love with him. No, that would stay sour secret. “You can’t ask that, that’s imitating. Be creative.”  
“What about a kiss then?”  
You must’ve heard him wrong. “What did you say now?”  
He chuckled. “No need to be defensive, darling. It was just an idea.” You glared at him, which only made him lean in again, his face almost too close to yours. Grinning, he added: “Or you could just tell me you don’t dare to kiss me.”  
“So you think I’m scared.”  
“That’s not what I said, but if you want to believe that, sure.”  
That lazy grin when he leaned back made your heart speed up again, but his words put you in defense mode. You narrowed your eyes. “Bring. It. On.”  
“Then I’ll count. No turning back now, darling.” He looked at you to make sure you hadn’t changed your mind yet, but you stared challenging back. “Three, two, one.”  
“Ten.”  
“Ten.”  
Your eyes widened, a gasp escaped your lips. You quickly put a hand on your mouth, but it was too late. Meanwhile a huge smile appeared on Tom’s handsome face. Victorious, almost. You were just going to say something about it when he started laughing.   
A sudden anger started to boil in your stomach. With a red face, you questioned: “What’s so funny?”  
“I’m sorry, darling. But you just look so horrified.” He was still laughing, eyes shining due to tears.  
You were angry at him, even though you didn’t really know why. It wasn’t like you didn’t want to him. In fact, you had spend more nights than you could count imagining how it would feel, his lips on yours. His arms around your waist and your hands tangled in his hair. This dare was actually a dream coming true, so why were you so angry?  
He must’ve seen the rage still showing on your face, since he immediately stopped laughing. “Listen, sweetheart. If you don’t want to kiss me, that’s okay. I won’t mind. It’s just a stupid game, you know.”  
Oh, you knew. But you also knew this would most likely be your only chance at kissing him, and you didn’t want to throw that chance away. “I’m not one to back away from a dare. We played the game, I lost, now we’re gonna kiss.”  
Just a short kiss, to know what it was like without getting your hopes up. For you knew that if you let the kiss linger, you probably wouldn’t be able stop.  
He smiled and took one more step in your direction. You were so close now you could hear his breathing. You asked, hoping you could keep the nervousness out of your voice: “Just a peck on the lips, is that okay?”  
His lips hovered over your mouth. “Deal.”  
You closed your eyes, finally making contact with his lips. He tasted like the pistachio ice cream he had before and you realized you probably tasted like chocolate. His lips were soft, and you wanted more.  
You pushed away, or tried to, but Tom immediately grabbed your waist and pulled you back in. You were surprised, but didn’t complain. Lost in the moment, your hands wrapped around his neck, leaning fully into him. It was much, much better than you had dreamed, because this was real.   
The kiss began sweet, as if to explore one another, but quickly started to get more heated. Your hands were tangled in his hair, the hair you had told him he should soon cut because it was too long, but now you were coming back on your decision. One of his hands trailed up your back to your head, nestling in your hair. The other one still kept hold of your waist. His tongue swept in your mouth and you happily went along with it. God, had you known he was such a good kisser, you would’ve made a move long ago.  
This time it was him who pushed away, breathing heavily. He looked you in the eyes. “Maybe this is a good time to tell you about my crush?”  
Right. His crush. You looked down, subtly trying to get more space between the two of you, but your bodies seemed glued together.   
“I’m not so sure that’s a good id-“  
“It’s you.”  
“What?” You lifted your gaze again and found him already looking at you.  
He smiled, slightly tense. “It’s you. My crush. I think I’m in love with you.”  
You blinked. Once. Twice. Not sure you had heard him right. “Are you serious?”  
He smirked. “Don’t I look serious?”  
“I- I don’t know. You never really look serious.”  
“I can assure you I am now.”  
You parted your lips and closed them again, because you had no idea what to say.  
“Now is the part when you say: ‘Oh Tom, I’m also in love with you!’” He poked you with his elbow while mimicking a ridiculous girly voice. “And then we’re supposed to kiss again.”  
You gaped at him with mouth wide open. He grinned: “What? Did I say something wrong?”  
Finally, it seemed like your brain had decided to let you remember words again. “How can you be so confident? You practically declared you love for me!”  
“I did,” he beamed. “But you have yet to answer my question.”  
“And that is?”  
“Do you like me back?”  
He didn’t seem nervous anymore, which wasn’t like him. He should be stressing over your reply. “I think you already know the answer.”  
“To be honest, I do.” With a cocky grin, he added: “You’re not very good at keeping things like this a secret.”  
“And thank you. There goes my confidence.”  
He chuckled, quickly touching your elbow in a playful manner. “I didn’t mean it like that, darling. You know that.”  
“Then what did you mean?” You were actually a little bit hurt because of him keeping this from you.  
Immediately, you felt a warm, slightly calloused hand taking yours and your fingers intertwined. This was the first time you ever felt the more intimate meaning behind that simple gesture you always thought of as something between friends, but nothing more. Now it was almost as if this had always been a subtle way for him to tell you about his feelings, but you never took the hint.  
He pulled you a little bit closer, like you two weren’t already close enough. Not that you were complaining. “You see, it was pretty obvious you were into me. Well, not at first, because you know how clueless I can be sometimes. Not as clueless as you, though.”   
He winked and you felt your cheeks heat up. “Shut up, Holland. I know where to find you.”  
“I hope so, sweetheart. Anyways, I was as clueless as you were, but Haz addressed me about it.” Harrison. Of course it was Harrison.  
Tom went on. “He told me he was getting nauseous from all our goo-goo eyes and yearning and asked me when I was going to do something about it. Apparently we were that obvious.” He winked at you, which still made you blush after all this time. “But I didn’t want to mess up our friendship. Then Haz told me you totally shared my feelings, you know him. I didn’t believe him at first, but look at that: he was right for once. I only wish I could’ve find some hearts in your notes.”  
You rolled your eyes at him, which made him laugh. “Keep dreaming, Tommyboy.”  
He nudged you again, eyes shining with amusement, then captured your lips with his.  
“Of you? Always.”


	5. Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you have to do an interview on camera with your boyfriend, you just hope nobody will notice the chemistry between you two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have nothing to say about this. Disclaimer: I don’t know anything about being a reporter, so I don’t know if this is truthful. Enjoy reading! ~Liz

You were still not totally used to the lights in the studio and the many people running around. You were definitely not used to having Tom here with you.  
Not so many weeks ago was the first time you had to do an interview for the camera’s because the usual interviewer had fallen sick in the last moment. Apparently you had done your job pretty good, as they had asked you now for the fourth time. But this time, it was Tom you had to interview. Who was, unknowing to the public eye, your boyfriend for several months.  
“So, Tom Holland, welcome.” You smiled at your boyfriend who was sitting right across from you, looking handsome as ever. “We already met a few minutes ago backstage and you seem pretty down to earth for such a young actor.” It was weird, pretending you didn’t know each other, especially when you had to ask questions about things you already knew everything about.  
Tom ran casually a hand through his hair. “I have a lot of good people in my life, and I’m positively sure they would punch me if I ever became too haughty.”  
You had told him what kind of questions he could expect, so his answers were already a bit prepared, but he made it seem so natural. One of the advantages of being such a great actor.  
“Yeah, you have a very strong bond with your family, right? How have they affected you in your career?” You loved hearing him talk about his family. The two of you had been together for a few months now, but you still hadn’t had the chance to meet them. Which was a shame, because the way he talked about them made you wish you really knew them.  
Tom beamed. “They’re amazing! They all support me with every decision I make, but they’re not afraid to put me in my place when needed.” He snickered. “They’re also weirdly talented, you know? My brother Harry has directed a few short stories, for example.”  
Just looking at his face while he talked so passionately about his family made you swoon. You mentally slapped yourself in the face. Keep it together, Y/N. After this interview you could swoon all you wanted. Or just kiss him, since he was your boyfriend. “As a big brother, you must be very proud.”  
“I am! They’re the most important people in my life.”  
The corner of your mouth quirked up. “I guess your best friend Harrison and your dog Tessa better not see this interview, then.”  
A laugh escaped his mouth. “Okay, forget what I said. I love Tess more than anything in the world.”  
“Anything?” You were just teasing him, knowing fully well that the two of you had agreed on not sharing your secret with the entire world.  
Another laugh. “Anything. But don’t tell Harrison.”  
You smirked, leaning a little bit closer. “So there’s no one special in your life, someone who might rival that love for Tessa?”  
It wasn’t just to tease him that you asked this, you knew this was the one thing his fans wanted to know most. Besides, your boss had given you some subjects you had to ask questions about, and this one was underlined multiple times.  
You expected him to say he didn’t, but you were surprised when he answered.   
“Actually, there is someone.”  
Several gasps sounded in the room. You knew there were some assistants who were delighted to see Tom in real life, because ‘he was handsome and single’. And now their hopes were crushed.  
But they were not the only ones who were shocked. You quickly got yourself together though, it wouldn’t have been good for your career if you froze on camera. “Please tell us more!”  
“I can’t say much, we promised to keep everything between us a secret. I hope she’s not gonna be mad at me now.” He sighed happily. “But I’m so lucky to have her. She is wonderful. She’s beautiful, and smart, and ambitious and honestly the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I don’t know what I would do without her.”  
You felt like you had to swallow a lump down your throat. “She sounds amazing. Since when are you two together?”  
The look he gave you was everything. It was sweet and it was honest, and you were sure everybody could see the love he radiated. But you couldn’t care in the slightest.   
“I’d rather not say. But what I can say, is this.” He looked you in the eyes when he spoke. “I love her very, very much, and I just hope she feels the same way.”  
You had a hard time swallowing. This was the first time he said he loved you, you couldn’t even be mad at him for sharing your secret. “I’m sure she feels the same way.” This was the only way you could say it back without raising suspicions.  
He still looked at you with those puppy-eyes, one corner of his mouth lifted. “I hope she does.” His insecurity showed through, and you could do nothing but give him a small smile, nodding slightly and hoping he knew how you felt.  
You then cleared your throat, hoping to lower the tension you were sure everyone had noticed. “I would love to know who you’re talking about, and I’m sure your fans do as well, but we respect your privacy.” Hopefully everyone would respect your privacy, because now they knew Tom had a girlfriend, they would maybe be more attentive.   
“But let’s get back to your family. How did they react when you told them you were the new Spider-Man?”

“Tom!” You hissed through your teeth as Tom quietly closed the door behind him. You were standing in a dressing room, but the stylists and make-up artists had went home already, which only left the two of you.  
Tom came over to you with big steps and took both your hands in his. “Darling, I am so sorry.” His eyes were piercing when he looked at you. “I know we promised to keep this a secret, but you looked so pretty and I just -“ He ran a hand through his hair, suddenly nervous. “I just could not not tell you how amazing you are.”   
When you didn’t answer immediately, he pressed his lips together. “Are you mad at me?”  
You just raised an eyebrow. “Did you mean it?”  
He knew what you were talking about. “Every word.”  
A smile appeared on your lips. “Then no, I am not mad.” You threw your arms around his neck, pressing a kiss on his mouth.  
“Thank God.” He whispered against your lips. With another kiss, he breathed: “I love you.”  
“I know.” Another kiss, and a smile. “I love you too.”  
Your hands moved in his hair, fingers playing with the brown curls on the back of his neck. A look, and then his lips were on yours again. He drew your bottom lip between his teeth, softly biting, and swallowed a moan that escaped your lips. The kiss quickly grew more passionate than would be appropriate in a room where anyone could come in at any time. Especially when the door wasn’t locked.   
He motioned for you to jump and placed you on one of the make-up tables. Different kinds of lipstick and concealer fell on the ground, but you didn’t notice. Your legs were around his waist, keeping him as close as possible. His hands tightened on your back when you traced his bottom lip with your tongue, and they quickly made their way under your shirt, inching higher, and higher …  
The door fell open with a loud thud. “Miss Y/L/N, we need you to –“  
You pushed Tom aside, your eyes wide with ecstasy and shock. The boy standing in the doorway couldn’t be much older than you, with messy blond hair and a startled expression on his face. It was probably not every day that he saw a famous actor making out with his interviewer.  
The boy looked from you to Tom and back to you, clearly not knowing what to say – one thing the three of you had in common then. You recognised him as one of the assistants of the filming crew, and he was probably here because they needed your opinion on something. You remembered Marc had said something like that, and that’s why you were waiting in the dressing room. Until Tom came in.  
“Uhm.” The boy cleared his throat, clearly unsure of how to react. “Mr. Garret needs you in the –“ He swallowed, nervousness shown on his face. “ -the montage room. For … something.”  
Straightening your hair, you hopped of the make-up table, hoping you didn’t look to dishevelled. But one look at Tom, and you knew you couldn’t just walk away as if nothing had happened.   
With pleading eyes, you turned towards the boy – what was his name again? Nickolaj? Derek? “Hey uhm,” your voice was a little hoarse when you spoke. “Can you please not tell anyone what you saw? We kinda don’t want the whole world to know.”   
“Don’t you have a girlfriend?” Nickolaj/Derek glanced over at Tom with … Was that disapproval in his eyes?  
From the corners of your eyes you saw Tom nod. “I do.”  
“And doesn’t she deserve to know this?”  
Oh. Oh.  
He thought you were Tom’s mistress. Or just a fling, or something like that.  
Tom winked at you, a grin suddenly plastered on his mouth. “I don’t know, why don’t you ask her yourself?”   
You shrugged. “It would be weird for me to not know this.”  
The mouth of the boy fell half open, and you were certain you had not seen somebody that surprised in a long time. Tom quickly took a step in the direction of the boy. “But please don’t tell anyone, we still want to keep this a secret.”  
The boy nodded, eyes still wide with surprise. Then he looked back at you. “Uhm, you really should come. I think Marc is waiting.”  
“I’m coming.”   
You turned to Tom, who was already waiting next to you. He gave you soft kiss on your lips, humming with contentment, and looked you in the eyes. “See you later, darling.”

You had yet to step into the room when you noticed all the eyes following you through the window. You weren’t that late, were you?  
“Y/N!” Marc welcomed you as if he hadn’t seen you fifteen minutes ago. “Thank you for finally joining us. We just have to discuss some edits we have to make, if that’s okay for you.”  
Was it just you or was his optimistic tone terribly forced?  
You quickly blinked your thoughts away. “Yeah, that’s good. That’s okay. What do you want to edit?”  
Marc started explaining, but you couldn’t concentrate. You felt like everyone was still taking glances at you when they thought you didn’t look.   
“And oh, Y/N?” You shook your head to clear your thought while you looked at Marc. “Do you want us to cut the part where Tom talks about you?”  
Eyes widening, your voice was maybe a little too loud to be natural. “… What?”  
“The part where he talks about his girlfriend. That’s about you, right?”  
“What –“ You swallowed, not knowing if you heard it right. “What are you talking about?”  
It was the woman behind you who spoke next. You didn’t recognise her, but honestly you didn’t know a lot of people in here. “It was kinda obvious that you were talking about each other, you could almost see the electricity in the air.”   
“Well, I for one think it wasn’t that noticeable,” The guy next to her said. “I only knew when I saw the security cameras.”  
“The what?!”  
You couldn’t believe you had fucked up so badly. There were security cams? In the dressing room? Why? And why didn’t you know about them?  
Marc shushed you. “Don’t worry, we won’t tell anything if you don’t want us to. That’s why we asked you if you wanted us to remove that part of the interview.”  
You sighed deeply.   
“Okay, you’re right. Tom’s my boyfriend.” Again, multiple gasps sounded in the room, as if they hadn’t believed it until now. You took a deep breath and gave Marc a warm smile. “And you can keep the part in if you want to, I don’t think anyone else who doesn’t know me is gonna notice.” You took a glance around the room. “And thank you for keeping this a secret. It means a lot to me.”  
“Yeah, about that.” A young girl who sat in the corner of the room on a table, probably another assistant, looked up from her phone. “Somebody leaked a part of the security tape, and it’s already a hype on the internet.” Pity overtook her features. “Even worse: They already found out who you are.”


	6. Part Six (End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom loves to be the one to ask you questions for once, even more so when you haven’t seen each other for a few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearies, this is the last part of this series. I really had fun writing this, I hope you have fun reading it too! Maybe stay around for other fics? Love you guys so much! ~ Liz

“Okay, okay. How many questions do I have left?” Tom had finally stopped laughing, and now referred to the game you were playing: 20 questions. It was a silly game, but he loved to be the person to ask you questions for once.  
You placed your drink on the bar and counted. “We’ve had … 17 questions? That makes three more.” You frowned in thought. “I think. My brain isn’t working anymore. I blame it on the alcohol.”  
Tom had invited you to the party in the studios after the last day of filming. Even though you were a reporter and met famous people on a daily basis, you felt kinda giddy between so many well-known actors.  
He laughed. “So, number 18 eh?” He leaned closer to you, so you would better hear him over the noise of the party behind you. You and Tom had danced for two hours straight, but then he had insisted on playing this game, since it had been some weeks since the two of you last saw each other. That, and the party was coming to an end, most people had already gone home or to their hotel rooms. You were just really happy to see him again, so you couldn’t say no.  
“Okay, I have one.” Tom looked genuinely curious, although he had yet to ask the question. “How did you really feel when that video went viral?”  
“That was almost two years ago, Tom! And I told you that!”  
His brows drew together. “I know, I know. You told me it was okay, that it wouldn’t change anything between us.” Honest concern shone in his eyes. “But I know that you’ve had a tough time and I wanted to be sure if –“ He swallowed. “If you want this. Us.”  
Your gaze softened when you looked at him. Your boyfriend. Famous actor, but still sweet and genuine. And you knew he would do anything for you, just as you would do anything for him.  
“It was sometimes hard, you know I’m not used to that much attention. And yeah, I got hate. And yeah, I got criticised.” You took his hand and intertwined your fingers, to show him how much you meant it. “But you were always there for me, and I wouldn’t miss this – us – for anything in the world. And …” You shrugged, giving him a small, but loving smile. “I just love you."  
He answered your smile with a grin of his own. “I love you too.”  
Leaning in to give you a kiss, his lips almost touched yours when one of the cameramen, obviously drunk, bumped into him, spilling half his beer over Tom’s pants. The man didn’t really seem to notice you, not even Tom’s irritated face, and quickly apologized and made his way back over to another group of drunk men.  
You couldn’t stop laughing when you saw Tom’s face, both irritated because of his soaked jeans and because of the interrupted kiss. “Maybe we should just go somewhere else,” you said between giggles. “There’s nothing more to do here.”  
“Alright.” Quick, so no one could disturb him this time, he kissed you on the lips. When he pulled back, he seemed to already have forgotten the incident. “But only because you asked.”  
Tom led you through the small corridors, right to the stairs you recognized from your first visit here. Which was also when you and Tom first kissed, you realized.   
Halfway up the stairs, your hand still in his, he turned to you. “I still have two more questions, darling.”  
“Ask away, babe.” You motioned for him to keep going, the pair of stairs was rather unstable and you certainly didn’t want to fall.  
Once upstairs, he thought for a second before he got a devilish grin on his face. “Who is the most handsome of the Marvel actors?”  
“Sebastian Stan, obviously.”  
You were just teasing him, but he looked so betrayed that you burst out laughing. “Honestly, darling? I feel so betrayed!” He put a hand on his chest for the dramatic effect. “Maybe if you had said Chris Hemsworth, then I would’ve even agreed with you. But Sebastian?”  
“Mm, yeah. Chris Hemsworth is second place.”  
“You’re really hurting me, darling.” He made a sad face, until a grin took over his features. He took you by the hand and pulled you to the edge of the roof. You were pulled back to the first time you were here. It was much warmer now, you didn’t need a blanket to look over the lights of the city. The stars seemed to look down on you and the full moon stood high in the sky. A light breeze made it all look so magical, and when you felt the warmth of your boyfriend behind you, you wondered if you had over been happier than in this moment.  
Tom breathed in your ear, hugging you from behind. “Do you remember the first time we were here?”  
A shiver ran over your back, and you whispered, afraid to disturb the quietness. “It’s still as beautiful as it was then.”  
“You are too.”  
You smiled over your shoulder up to him, before looking once more over the landscape, covered in a cloak of darkness. The small lights that broke the veil of obscurity seemed to match the pattern of the stars above. You felt how Tom let go of you, his movements making your long dress wrinkle lightly.  
“I still have one question left, Y/N.”  
Your mouth curved into a smile at the sound of him. You would never tire of hearing his voice. “And what did you have in mind?”  
You turned around to face him.  
Your smile faded.  
Because in front of you, on the exact same place as where he first kissed you, was Tom. Sitting on one knee, with a little black box in his hands. And in the box shone the most beautiful diamond ring you had ever seen in your life.  
His eyes twinkled when he looked at you, and you were sure a tear ran down your cheek when he finally asked the last question.  
“Will you marry me?”


End file.
